Middle School Jealousy
by TeaPartyAtBoston
Summary: Helga's in love! And apparently, this guy's way more easier to talk to than Arnold. They quickly start dating and build up their relationship. But is he really who Helga thinks he is? Arnold decides to help her, supposedly the only reason being he wants to help is because it's for his 'community service.'
1. The Prologue

**Title: **Middle School Jealousy

**Summary: **Helga's in love! And apparently, this guy's way more easier to talk to than Arnold. They quickly start dating and build up their relationship. But is he really who Helga thinks he is? Arnold decides to help her, supposedly the only reason being he wants to help is because it's for his 'community service.'

**Pairings: **Arnold/Helga, Bryan(OC)/Helga

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Prologue - Introductions**

It was a normal day in New York. Kids at school, parents at work, birds hanging out at the park. Lots of new things happen everyday, and today, specifically, something was about to happen at Hillwood Middle School.

In Arnold Shortman's class, everything was just chaotic, and the teacher wasn't even there yet.

"Take that, McDougall!" A certain, blonde-haired girl with her pigtails tied up with pink ribbons flung an eraser at Ruth, using a slingshot. Seeing that she had hit her, she laughed heartily, sitting on top of her desk.

"Damn you, Pataki," Ruth muttered under her breath. She stared down at the table in front of her, mumbling curses. Ruth had been held back a couple of times, so she was now in the same grade as Helga G. Pataki.

"...And then, this lady just comes and walks past me, bumping into my shoulder! She made me spill juice all over my new outfit!" Rhonda Lloyd, the school's new fashion diva, was telling her friends about what had happened to her just the day before, keeping them up to date.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to do that," said Sheena, who was always against violence. "Didn't she apologize?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that she ruined my new clothes, now, does it?"

Sheena shrugged.

"Go long!" Harold Berman shouted, holding his football up in the air. He motioned to Sid.

The boy wearing a black, leather jacket, yelled back, "Ready - aim - fire!" The ball was tossed, but he wasn't able to catch it. Instead, it hit Gerald's hair, and fell on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it, man!" After giving the two boys an annoyed look, he turned back to Phoebe and continued chatting with her.

The football rolled on the ground, right next to the chair of a girl with her hair in two braids. She picked it up and handed it to its owner.

"Here you go, Harold," said Lila Sawyer. She wore a green tank top with a matching mini-skirt. "I think you dropped this."

"Yeah. Thanks Lila," he said quickly, taking the ball from her hands.

"Why, you're ever so welcome!" She got back on her seat and watched as he threw it higher this time, and it landed in the hands of Sid.

Meanwhile, Helga had prepared to launch another attack. She attacched a pencil to the string of her slingshot.

"No eating in class." The pencil flew, the tip of it getting stuck on the plastic cup of Stinky's lemonade pudding.

"Hey! I reckon you got the lead into my pudding! I spent a dollar and forty cents on this, and now I can't enjoy it!"

"Oh, quit crying. If you had chosen to eat it at lunch period, like you should've, maybe a pencil wouldn't have gotten stuck on the side of it." Then she saw his eyes watering up. Sighing, she said, "All right, fine, I'm sorry. You're seriously making me feel guilty here. I'll pay you back at lunch. Deal?"

He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Ahahahaha!" A boy with black hair wearing red-framed glasses was standing up, balancing a pen on his nose. "I am the master at balancing!" A few other kids around him clapped and cheered him on.

And that's when the door creaked open. Of course, it was none other than their homeroom teacher, Ms. Alita. Everyone noticed her, but kept on talking anyways. They did, however, get back to their seats. She wasn't really the type to get mad. Sighing at the noisy classroom, she put her bag down on her desk, and couldn't help but feel like she was teaching fourth grade again.

"All right, everyone. Quiet down," she said in a loud, serious tone, folding her arms. There were a few more conversations here and there, but they eventually died down. "Good. Anyways, we have an announcement today. We're going to be recieving a new student."

"I hope it's not another overly-sweet goody two shoes," Helga whispered to Phoebe. "We have enough of those saps around here." Her friend simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a stranger about their age. The class perked up as he walked in.

"Everyone, this is-"

"Bryan Martinez," he said, standing at next to the teacher. "Great to see everyone so lively on my first day here." He shoved his hands in the pocket of his pants. Maybe it was just his clothes, or the way he smirked while saying that, but there just seemed to be some kind of tension surrounding him. He wore an unzipped, black jacket with white fur around the hood, a simple grey shirt, and dark jeans. "...Now, where do I sit?"

Ms. Alita pointed to an empty desk. "There's one behind Arnold's. Arnold, raise your hand, please."

Pushing some of his black hair out of his eyes, he said, "You mean that kid with the football head?" Helga couldn't help but snicker, but feel sorry for Arnold at the same time.

The teacher rolled her eyes, which isn't something you see most teachers do in front of their class, but was normal for Ms. Alita. "Yes, Bryan, thank you for the update. Now take your seat."

Arnold wasn't too pleased with the new guy right now, but decided to keep looking on the bright side and give him a chance. He watched as he walked past him, then sat down.

"Hey," Arnold said, turning around. "I'm guessing that you might be a little lost when we switch classes since you're new, so, if you want, maybe I can help."

Once again, the smirk reappeared on Bryan's face as he leaned back in his chair. "No thanks, football face." At this, Arnold showed a rather irritated look. "I'll just get Pinky over here to help." He gestured towards the girl next to him.

"I am not anyone's servant, pretty boy," Helga hissed. "I know you're new here and all, so I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"And what happens if I do it again?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Then you'll have to face Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers." She cracked her knuckles.

"...Helga, please, just help him," came Phoebe's small voice. Then she added, more quietly, "He just doesn't seem like the type to be... You know, _scared_ of anyone."

"That's because he doesn't know who he's dealing with," Helga replied, though she could feel a bead of sweat on her forehead. Then she said, facing Bryan again, "And would you wipe that stupid smile off your face? Seriously." She put her elbow on her desk, resting her head on the palm of her hand, and began listening to the babbling of her teacher again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I know, that was really short. I just wanted to get the idea up first. So, this was typed up a while back, so I'm not sure if it's any good. Feel free to tell me what you think.


	2. Home Ecenomics

**Opening Statement: **Yay, Chapter Two's up! Sorry if it took long for me to update. But, anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Home Ecenomics**

The bell rung as everyone picked up their bags and headed out the door.

"Hey Pinky," said Bryan, nudging her arm with his elbow. "Show me where my next class is."

"I have a name, you know," she replied, elbowing him back, but harder. "And it's Helga G. Pataki."

He simply smiled. "Well then, Helga _Gorgeous_ Pataki. Will you please show me where my class is?"

Helga paused at her locker, unsure of what to say. _It's obvious he's flirting with me, _she thought. _But why? And me, of all people? ...Unless... This is a trick. Then, I'll just have to ignore it so I don't fall for his trap._

"Sure. Just show me your schedule." She leaned her back against the wall and watched as he pulled out a few notebooks out of his bag. Arnold came up next to her and opened his locker.

"Hey, Helga," he greeted her, taking out some books.

"What's up, Football Head?"

"Just getting ready for Home Ec. What about you?" She cocked her head towards Bryan's direction. "Oh. So you decided to help him, then?" He smiled, glad to see her doing something nice for a change.

"How could I not? This guy's _hopeless_."

Bryan frowned, slipping his backpack onto his shoulder again. "You think I'm deaf or something? I _am_ right here."

Helga let out a small laugh and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, making him stagger forward. "Schedule."

"All right, all right. No need to be hasty, now." He stood next to her side and held up his notebook so that both of them could look.

"Let's see... Oh, wow, looks like you have Home Ec, too. That means your class is over- _Hey! _What the hell are you doing?" Helga shrieked, ducking and taking a step away from him. She subconciously grabbed onto Arnold's collar, pulling him down.

"H-Helga! Let go! You-You're _choking_ me!"

"I - Oh! Oops," Helga said, grinning sheepishly. Arnold sighed a breath of relief. "Sorry. B-But Bryan! Who do you think you are? I never said you could put your arm around me."

And there was that smirk again.

"Sorry, Pinky," he apologized. "I thought you would like it." He stared at her for a couple of seconds as she raised an eyebrow. Playfully rolling his eyes, he added, "I mean, _Helga. _Yes, I know you have a name."

"Good," she said, finally. "Also, why would you even_ think_ I would like that? I just met you _this morning, _for criminy's sake."

"Most girls would like it, don't you think?"

"Maybe in chick flicks. This is _real life._ Get used to it, will you?"

Sighing, Arnold stepped in between them. "Helga, just cut the guy a break. He's new." Then he turned to Bryan. "And you... Just don't overdo it. She'll pummel you."

"Got _that_ right, Football Head."

"Who says I need to listen to-"

"Come on," Arnold said, grabbing both of their wrists. He started speed-walking down the hall, pulling both of them with him. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class."

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

At their Home Ecenomics class, everyone had a partner. Arnold and Rhonda shared a table, and to the left of them was Bryan and Helga. Their teacher, Mrs. Johnson had been teaching them how to bake cookies.

"Helga," Bryan said politely, trying not to get her mad again. "You're supposed to mix those _gently,_ not so hard and fast. Here..." He took her hand and began circling the ingredients together with the mixer. "...Better, right?" He took a step away.

"I-I could've done that myself," Helga stammered, though she couldn't hide the small smile forming on her lips. "But thanks." Bryan smiled back, and they moved on to the next step of baking.

"Okay, step two," said Arnold, reading a cook book. "It looks like we have to mix the butter and sugars together, using that bigger bowl."

"Got it," Rhonda replied, putting the bowl in front of them. She poured the ingridients in and started beating them together.

"Now, add the eggs and vanilla and mix them." Rhonda did as she was told, and Arnold put down the book to see how she was doing. "R-Rhonda!" He stared down at the bowl, looking at the eggs his partner had just dropped in. "Geez, you're supposed to crack the eggs first, then put in the yolk."

"Oh. You should've said so, then." Arnold sighed and showed her the right way to do it.

"Step three. Add the ingridients from the first bowl to the larger one, then add chocolate chips."

"Sounds pretty easy," said Helga. "Just dump it in, huh?"

"Not exactly. You have to put it in _slowly._" He picked up the bowl and started pouring it into the second one. "Here - You add the chocolate chips."

"Hmph," she replied, snatching the bag from his hands. "I was going to, anyways."

"Come on, don't start acting tough again." He moved in closer. "We're supposed to be enjoying this aren't we? Why don't we just make the best of things?"

This suggestion actually got to her.

_He's right... If anyone, I should be nice to __**him, **_Helga thought. _After all, we have a clean slate - And he doesn't know a thing about my history._

When she didn't answer for a while, he just decided to ignore it for the time being and continue with project. "Nevermind that," he said with a slight smile. "Just go ahead and put the chocolate chips in, all right? I'll be at the oven to pre-heat it."

"Oh. O-Okay." She watched as he walked away, leaving her alone to do the work. After letting out a breath and fixing her chef's hat, she told herself, "All right, Helga, ol' girl, let's do this." Picking up the wooden spoon, she began stirring.

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

"Finally." Helga finally finished the mixing, and had even seperated the cookie dough pieces onto the baking tray. "I am _so_ proud of myself." She triumphantly put a hand on her hip, admiring her work for a few seconds. Then, she put on her mittens and picked up the tray, carrying it over to the ovens, where her partner was waiting.

"Here ya go," she said, putting down the tray on a nearby table. "Thanks for nothing." Helga smirked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Glad to see her finally lightening up, Bryan replied, "Sorry. I'll work harder next time, promise." He reached for the tray and put it into the oven, his eyes only leaving hers for a mere second. "Now we just wait for nine to eleven minutes until it's done."

"Yeah," said Helga, not knowing what else to say. She rubbed the back of her neck. Arnold came up next to them and crouched down, putting a baking sheet of cookies into the oven next to theirs.

"Hey, guys. Doing good?"

"Mind your own business, Football Head," Helga said with a slight smirk. "What about you? I'm guessing Princess already messed something up."

Arnold sighed, standing up. "Yeah, Rhonda made a few mistakes. She put in the eggs without cracking them, didn't mix the ingridents together enough - Things like that. It's all right, though, we fixed most of them."

Helga snickered, covering her mouth with one hand. She put the other down on the place behind her.

"Typical. She may be a fashion diva, but- _Eeeek!_"

"Helga!"

"_Owww!_" Helga frantically shook her hand, trying to shake the pain away.

"No, Helga, don't do that! You'll just make it worse," Arnold said. She had accidentally placed her hand on the stove behind her, burning herself. The teacher was nowhere in sight - Mrs. Johnson had informed the class that she was going to the restroom.

Meanwhile, Bryan grabbed an empty bowl and ran over to the sink, filling it with ice-cold water. He went back to her, took her hand, and dipped it in.

"...Ah..." Helga sighed with relief, feeling much better. "Thanks, Bryan. This really helps - A lot." He set the bowl down on a table. After a few seconds, she caught a glimpse of Arnold, who seemed to be a little... Down. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Something biting you, Arnoldo?" She would've folded her arms, but didn't want to take her hand out of the water.

"N-No, I... Err... I-It's nothing. Stupid, really..."

_I bet it's not. Not when you're making that kind of face, at least._

"Hey, Bryan? Can you get me a paper towel or something? You know, for when I get my hand out of the water?"

"Yeah, sure thing," he said, then turned around and left.

"Okay, now nobody's listening," said Helga, looking back at Arnold. "You can tell me."

Arnold lowered his head slightly, almost like he was embarassed. "You didn't have to do that. I already told you it's stupid."

"_Nothing's_ stupid to a girl who just put her hand right on top of a stove," she said with a small laugh, trying to cheer him up a bit.

He thought about it for a while, his eyes drifting here and there. Then, he let out a sigh and made up his mind. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I will make no such promises." But when she saw that look on his face that just completely broke her heart, she immediately changed her mind. "I-I _will_ try not to, though. Ninety-nine percent chance I won't."

Once she saw Arnold's face light up at least a little, she smiled, her guilty conscience wiped away.

"Okay, well... It's just that I felt kind of bad when I wasn't able to help you _at all _when you burnt your hand... And Bryan... He healed it completely, without a second thought."

At this, Helga's lips curved into a smile.

_My precious love, you never fail to amaze me. Could it be? That you were actually jealous over the new boy? Oh, be still, my thumping heart, I must not let my guard down just yet!_

"Hey, please don't laugh. You promised you wouldn't."

"I'm not, Arnold," she said, putting her free hand on his shoulder. "I just can't believe you would get upset about something so... Unnecessary."

"It's not unnecessary, Helga. I mean, who knows what would've happened if Bryan wasn't there? You could've seriously hurt yourself!" He let out another sigh. "...And it was my fault, anyways. If I hadn't distracted you, this never would've happened..."

"Arnold," Helga began, still not exactly sure how to put it. "You're being too hard on yourself. There's no need to make such a big deal about this. Look - When Mrs. Johnson comes back, we'll just tell her that I burnt my hand because of my clumsiness."

"But, Helga, I already told you, it was my-"

"We don't have to mention all those... _Extra things_ to her. Besides, let's just cut her a break." Arnold frowned, but didn't protest nonetheless. Then they saw the door creak open, showing Bryan, with a few paper towels in his hands, and their teacher following closely behind him. Helga smiled as they went over to her.

"Oh, Helga, how did this happen?" Mrs. Johnson asked, concerned.

"Just put my hand right on top of it. Clumsy me, I know."

"Oh, dear... Please, be more careful next time! We can't have accidents like this happening again!"

"All right, I get it," said Helga, her patience being tested once again. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"We _must_ have the nurse come here at once."

Helga almost jumped a little at the mention of their school nurse. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Wh-What is she going to do?"

"Don't worry, she's just going to give you some relief cream and gauze your hand. It won't hurt... Then again, it never really happened to me."

Helga shot her a death glare. "She _better_ not mess up like the last times I visited her. When I had a stomach ache, she gave me the wrong pills!"

"That was _last _year, sweetie. This year, she's going to make a much better nurse."

She scowled in reply as she watched her teacher pick up the phone and started dialing some numbers.

"It's going to be all right," said Bryan, trying to comfort her, holding her free hand. "If it's just a small burn, it won't be that bad." She nodded, with a half-hearted smile. Arnold just stood there, staring down at the floor, not being able to do anything else.

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

A few minutes passed, and the nurse finally came. Once she told Helga to get her hand out of the water, which she did, Helga let out a cry of pain that made Arnold wince. She put on some kind of cream, then the nurse wrapped her hand with gauze. Helga was then sent home, letting her recover for the rest of the day.

For Arnold, the rest of _his_ day just droned on and on, for, strangely, the only thought in his mind being Helga.

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

_ Riiing! Riiing! Rii- _"Yes, what do you want?" Helga fumed, picking up her telephone from her bed. "This better be good, bucko, because I have an injury that needs healing - Now speak up!"

"...Um, Helga? It's me - Arnold."

_Arnold! _Helga's eyes went wide as she sat up straight on her mattress.

"O-Oh! Hey, Football Head. What're you calling me for?"

"Well, you see," said Arnold, his voice crackling from the other end, "I still feel bad for what happened today, and I want to make it up to you. So, I was thinking... W-Would you like to... Come with me to Slausen's tomorrow? Maybe after school?"

_...Oh. My. Gosh. Did he just ask me out... On a date?_

"Uh, hold on, let me think about it first," she said, then covered the phone with her hand. Helga let out a loud, happy squeal, slumping on the side of her bed. She picked up the phone again and answered, "Sure, why not?"

"Great! So, what time would work for you?"

And then something hit her. She just remembered the other phone call she recieved just minutes earlier.

"...Four o' clock. Sharp," she said, suddenly in a serious tone. "And we leave at five. Not too late, not too early. All right?"

"Okay, I guess. See you tomorrow, Helga."

"Right. Later."

She hung up the phone and quickly dialed in another number.

"Hello," came the small voice from the other side.

"Hey, Pheebs. Listen - I need some advice. Apparently, I have two dates at Slausen's tomorrow after school."


	3. Surprise Field Trip

**Opening Statement: **So, I decided that Bryan and Helga need a little more time to bond before they go to Slausen's together. Hope that's all right ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Surprise Field Trip**

The first school bell of the day rang loud and clear as the students hurried off to their classes. Helga Pataki marched into Homeroom with her best friend, Phoebe, by her side.

"Out of my way, fish-face, _I'm_ coming through," Helga sneered, pushing a kid to the side. She then came to her seat and dropped down onto her chair. Not being able to resist, Helga snuck a glimpse of Arnold, who was sitting in front of her, one space to the right. In her eyes, he looked like he was really thinking about something, tapping the side of his pen on his desk.

Then, she looked to her right, and there was Bryan. She cocked her head to one side.

_It's weird... _thought Helga. _He looks so relaxed right now... Like he doesn't have a care in the world. _

To her surprise, he suddenly looked at her, smiled, and waved. Her eyes widened, and, out of embarrassment, a light blush came across her cheeks.

"Sorry," was all she could say, and turned to face the opposite direction.

_Damn, I must've been staring at the guy. No wonder he noticed me. _

"It's all right, Helga, really. It's happened before, with other people."

_Shocker. _

But before they had a chance to talk about something else, Ms. Alita came in, her hair up in a ponytail, clothes nicer than usual, and carrying a camera.

"Wonder what she's all gussied up for," Helga whispered to Phoebe. Her best friend let out a small gasp, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, that's right! You weren't there when they had that announcement about-"

"Okay, everyone, quiet down," Ms. Alita said in a loud, but casual tone. "As you all know, we'll be going to the Wax Museum today. Just to recap, we're going because some _friends_ of ours suddenly sponsored us with enough money to go on a field trip, and we are very thankful for that."

Helga's jaw dropped. "What about me? I wasn't here yesterday for that, and no one told me anything about it!"

"Calm down, Ms. Pataki," said their teacher. "Don't get your ribbons in a twist. We already gave your mom a call, and she said you can go."

Helga sank down in her chair and folded her arms. "Not _my_ fault Miriam forgets to tell me everything," she grumbled to herself.

"Hey, don't worry," whispered Bryan, leaning closer to her. "I've actually been there once before. If you need any help, I'll be your tour guide." He smiled warmly, then sat back up straight at his desk.

"Yeah, um, thanks," Helga said, and watched as he winked in reply. She shrugged it off, convincing herself that he does that to a lot of other girls, too.

"Are you guys ready to go yet? If you are, why don't you get your rear ends off those chairs and start walking? We have a bus waiting outside for us, so chop-chop!" Ms. Alita went over to the door. Once some of the students stood up, she let out an exasperated sigh. "You guys are acting like you're in elementary school again! For goodness' sake, do you really need me to tell you to leave your backpacks here?"

The kids sheepishly put their bags down before getting back up and going out the door.

"Wow. I wonder how they got into the same class as that sap, Arnold," Helga muttered as her shoes made a _click-clack_ sound while she walked down the hall, but didn't realize exactly who she was talking to.

"You think so? I think they're kind of nice, actually. I've gotten to know some of them quite a bit."

Helga's eyes bulged as she quickly recognized his voice. "B-Bryan! Geez, this is the second time you've caught me off guard today."

"Well, you can't really blame me. You've been kind of... Spacing out this morning." Instead of his usual smirk, he showed her a comforting smile. "Is it because, maybe, you're nervous about our little _meet-up_ today?"

"I'm not," Helga replied just a little too quickly, just a little too louder than she should've. "I-I mean, there's nothing for me to be nervous about. After all, we're just having ice cream together, right? It's not like it's a... A-A _date_ or anything..."

"Really? Then, why are you stuttering?"

She blushed, but puffed out her cheeks in a defensive way at the same time. "I'm just _thinking,_ all right?" Helga said in an annoyed tone.

Bryan nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "All right, then, I guess you need some privacy. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Before she had the chance to react, he was lost in the crowd of kids.

Just a little behind them were Arnold and Gerald, walking side by side.

"Man, those two are _really _getting close," Gerald commented. "I got to admit, I never thought that _anyone_ could get through to Helga G. Pataki."

Arnold frowned. "Yeah. And _him_ of all people."

"I know, right? If anyone, I would've thought it could be you... But, I guess I was wrong. It's not really that big of a deal, anyways. Right?" Arnold growled in reply, but did it just quietly enough so that his best friend couldn't hear.

"And," Gerald continued, "it always seems like Helga always wants to be your partner whenever she gets the chance, and you two always get a good grade on your projects. But now that _he's_ here, at least you don't have to be partners with her anymore. Lucky you!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, but Gerald didn't seem to notice.

_I don't get it... Gerald's right, _he thought. _This shouldn't be such a big deal to me, and I should be happy I get to have another partner other than the school bully. And yet... There's this feeling burning inside of me when I see them together... Ugh, this doesn't make any sense..._

The sunlight beat down on them as they stepped out of the building.

"Bryan! It's, like, 85 degrees right now! Why don't you take off your jacket?" some girl in their class named Jocelyne suggested, placing her hands on his shoulders. What she didn't notice was that a certain blonde-haired girl was watching this. "Come on, I'll help you..."

"Hey - Watch it! You're pulling down my shirt-"

A few kids around them stopped and started watching, their attention having been caught.

Growling, Helga marched up to the two, her injured hand on her hip. "Move it, bucko, he told you to cut it out," Helga demanded. She stared down on the girl, shooting her a death glare. "I swear, if you lay another finger on him, the last thing you'll see before you're put in a coma is Ol' Betsy," she said with a scowl.

The kids remained silent as they watched Helga hold up a fist. Jocelyne knew that she was treading on thin ice, and simply hung her head low and walked away, towards the end of the crowd.

"...That's right." Helga turned to look at the kids surrounding her. "What are _you_ all looking at? Everyone get back to whatever it was you were doing, now, unless you _want_ to end up in a hospital!"

They immediately did as they were told and began muttering things to each other. Thankfully, their teacher had stopped for a drink and was behind, just enough so that she wasn't there to watch the little incident. Bryan stared at Helga, watching the fire disappear from her eyes.

"You didn't need to do that," he said, once Helga regained her composure. "...But I'm really happy you did."

"Hmph," she scoffed in return. "That was just my way of paying you back for yesterday. You know, so I don't owe you any favors."

Bryan smiled and replied, "Of course," though it was painfully obvious that he said it a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah. And I bet that'll teach them not to mess with Helga G. Pataki or any of her friends again," she said with an amused smile.

"So, does that mean we're friends?"

Helga stopped in her tracks and thought about what he said.

_Friends? Me? And him? ...I'm having a hard time believing it, but he's right - I __**did**__ say that... Well, maybe we are. Not like it's a bad thing... Right?_

"...Sure. But I like to think more of as _allies,_ you know?"

"Yeah," Bryan replied with a light chuckle. "Maybe even companions?"

"Heck, why not?" She let out a small laugh, and, for the first time in her life, realized that it was okay to joke around once in a while - To have fun, and make the best of things, just like Bryan had told her.

_Okay, so, maybe I don't __**always**__ have to hide my feelings by bullying others, _thought Helga. _Maybe, there's even some certain people I could actually be nice to... _

She smiled, barely noticing the two boys walking closely behind her - They were, still, Arnold and his best friend.

"I can _not_ believe what I just witnessed," said Gerald. "Helga just stood up for someone. Other than Phoebe." They stopped at the intersection.

Arnold kicked some pebbles on the ground as a red light shone at the block across from them. "Yeah," was all he could say at the moment.

"Something biting you, Arnold? I usually get more than a one-word reply from you," Gerald said with a slight smile.

"...No, I don't think so," he answered truthfully, as he had never experienced this certain feeling before.

"Must be the heat, then. Don't worry, they have an AC at the Wax Museum. You know, so the wax statues don't melt - Obviously." He patted Arnold on the back.

The blonde-haired boy returned the smile, and decided that his friend was right. They began walking once again as the green light started glowing, along with the rest of their class.

"There's our bus," said Bryan, pointing to it. They waited a moment for the teacher to catch up. When she finally did, she went first, and motioned for the others to come in.

"Two kids per seat," Ms. Alita ordered. "I don't care how much you want to be alone. The only exception is me... Unless someone wants to sit next to my side, that is," she said, and was slightly disappointed when the class refused. "All right, then. Not that I cared, anyways."

The bus was filled with kids roaming around, trying to find a suitable person to sit next to.

"Want to sit with me, Phoebe?" Rhonda asked. "Unfortunately, Nadine's out today. Who knows? Maybe she got sick from all of her bugs."

"Perhaps," Phoebe conceded. "And sure. I don't mind." The two girls found an empty space near the front.

Gerald and Arnold were together, of course, and just behind them were Bryan and Helga.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the rules for riding in the bus," their driver said. "Remember, try not to get up unless it's an emergency, and if there is, there are emergency exits." He took a moment to go over some standard rules, but it wasn't like it was anything new. "Okay, then, let's go."

They heard the humming of their vehicle start, and soon, they were off.

"You brought a camera?" Helga said, looking over her shoulder.

Bryan smiled. "Yeah. Say cheese," he replied, and snapped a picture of her.

"Hey!" She grabbed the camera and found the most recent photo. "I wasn't ready," she defended herself, looking at the picture. Bryan glanced at the camera.

"Actually, it looks kind of cute," he said, taking it back. "People look so different when they're taken by surprise, don't you think?"

"Whatever," Helga scoffed. "Just delete it. I don't want_ anyone _to see that. It's embarassing."

"Come on, Helga, it's not that bad. You're being too hard on yourself." He smiled as he looked at it once more. "But if that's what you really think, I won't show it to anyone without your permission. I promise."

"Good," she said, and discreetly pulled out her phone from a pocket of her dress.

_ Snap! _

"What was that?"

Helga clicked on a picture from her cell phone and thrust it just inches away from Bryan's face. "Payback."

"H-Hey!" He snatched the phone from her hand and got a closer look at it, then sighed when he realized she had taken a photo of him without him knowing it. "All right, I get it. We're even."

"No," said Helga, taking her phone back. "I win." She snickered as she added it to her saved photos. "_This_ one's a keeper."

"Can't we just keep these between us? I already promised you I wouldn't show yours."

"Even if you were coated in honey and there were angry bees all around you?"

"Yes, Helga, even then," he answered with a sigh.

"...Okay, fine. I promise. The only people who'll _ever_ see this is you and me. Deal?"

"Deal."

Meanwhile, towards the front of the bus, where Helga and Bryan's conversations couldn't be heard, were two girls, chatting away.

"Oh, come on, Phoebe, don't play dumb with me. _Everybody_ has a secret. Even someone like Helga G. Pataki."

"Well, maybe she does. Why should we be concerned? It's none of our business, anyways."

Rhonda folded her arms. "Oh, you just don't understand. If we knew her secret, it would be such a big scoop! I bet everyone would be intrigued to hear about it, don't you?"

"Hearing a secret from just_ anyone_ would be a big scoop," Phoebe said, trying to cover for her best friend.

"Yes, but _Helga!_ Man, won't that be something? And you're her best friend! Isn't it weird that she won't tell you?"

She waited for her to say something, but Phoebe remained quiet. After a couple of seconds, a small smirk formed on Rhonda's lips.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Phoebe! She told you, didn't she?" Rhonda said with a gasp.

"I-I promised her I wouldn't tell!"

"Well, then, I'll just guess what it is. Hmm... Maybe she's actually a sweet, caring person inside? No... That can't be it." Phoebe bit her bottom lip. "Could it be that... Helga has a crush on someone?"

"Ah!" She couldn't help it. It just slipped out of her mouth accidentally.

_Stupid! _Phoebe screamed in her head. _Why did I say that? Golly, Helga won't be too happy if she hears about this!_

"Oh, no. This is almost too good. Helga? Liking a boy? If word gets out, this will be the news of the century! You _must_ tell, Phoebe. Aren't you eager to let everybody know?"

"No! I'm not," she cried. "I mean, how would you feel if _your_ secret got out? It wouldn't be so exciting, now, would it?"

"I'm an open book," Rhonda defended herself. "Besides, this isn't about me. It's about getting the latest gossip on Helga G. Pataki. Now, who would she be crushing on?" She tapped her chin. "Harold? Sid? Or, could it be Stinky? He _did_ have a thing for her once."

"Please, Rhonda, stop it! You can't do such a mean thing to her! What has she ever done to you?"

"What _hasn't_ she done to us? She's nothing but a bully, Phoebe! Why can't you just understand that?"

Phoebe clenched her fists. She couldn't stand it any longer.

_ No one talks that way about my best friend!_

"Maybe she seems that way to you, but, really, Helga's actually a kind and sensitive person! She has feelings deep inside, just like the rest of us. You can't blame her on the way she acts, because you don't know what kind of things she goes through. Helga faces tough obstacles almost everyday, and she doesn't need you to add to that! If you do this, _you'd_ be the bully, Rhonda. Definitely not Helga."

Idle chatter buzzed about the room, but that didn't matter to those two girls. Phoebe let out a sigh as soon as she finished, leaving Rhonda stunned - Speechless.

"I... I don't know what to say," Rhonda stammered. "I never knew... Oh, Phoebe... I'm sorry..."

Phoebe's expression softened as she relaxed her fists and regained her composure. "No - It's all right! Really! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry."

"No need for apologizing. It was my fault, anyways," Rhonda said slowly. "I guess I never thought of what Helga's life is at home... I'm guessing she has it pretty rough, huh?"

"Yeah," Phoebe replied with a nod. "It's kind of sad, actually. Most of the time, she gets neglected by her parents at home, so she takes it out on her classmates. I really feel sorry for her..."

"You're right," agreed Rhonda. "I get it - She's just misunderstood. So, are we... All right?

"...We're okay," Phoebe responded with a smile. "I mean, what are friends for if they don't forgive one another?"

They laughed a little, relieved that the awkward moment you always get after any kind of fight was over.

At the other end of the bus, Arnold rolled his eyes as the sound of laughter from the seat in front of him reached his ears once again.

"Aren't they bugging you, Gerald? Helga and Bryan have been doing that almost the whole ride," said Arnold, his voice just above a whisper.

"Nah, not really. Just ignore 'em - You know, like you ignore everyone else's loud conversations."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You snuck your mp3 player in your jacket when no one was looking, didn't you?" Gerald gestured for him to be quiet, and Arnold replied with a smile. "All right. Just let me listen to something."

"No problem," said Gerald, and gave him one of the earphones.

* * *

About fifteen minutes passed, and the bus finally halted in a complete stop. The doors hissed open, and groups of kids came hopping out. Most of them had never been to this part of Hillwood; the part that was almost nearing the next city.

The building standing in front of them was huge, and almost looked like a castle.

"That's right, keep moving," Ms. Alita's voice hovered over them. "Everyone meet me at the front desk, and wait for instructions." Everyone responded with scattered answers such as 'Yes' and 'Okay' or 'Whatever.'

The kids pushed through the two doors and took in the sight before them. A large, white, three-layered fountain sprouting crystal-blue water stood in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a caramel brown, and the floor was built up with glass tiles. Black chandeliers carrying lights hung from the cieling, brightening everything up. There were a few wax figures here and there, as well as benches for tired feet.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" their teacher said. "Anyways, I want everyone in groups of four. Go ahead and explore the place yourselves. We'll meet up back here at two-thirty. If you don't come, I'm calling your parents."

The class nodded and began teaming up.

"Hey, Helga," said Phoebe. "Is it okay if I join you-"

"Oh, _no_," said Rhonda, pulling her away. "You're coming with me. I am _not_ going to be stuck alone."

"Oh, well, okay," Phoebe said, now walking with her. Then, she added with a smile, "But you could've just asked."

"So, who do we go with?" Arnold asked. "Looks like Harold and Sid are with Rhonda and Phoebe."

"Yep. Stinky, Curly, Eugene, and Lila are together, now, too."

"Well..." Arnold's eyes darted all over as he scanned the room.

"There's always Bryan and Helga," Gerald suggested. Arnold looked over where Gerald was pointing.

Arnold lowered his head. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! They're not _that_ bad, you know."

"Well, I don't mind being with Helga," he confessed. "But Bryan... He's kind of... Um..."

"Relax, Arnold, he's a good guy. Come on - Let's go before we end up alone."

"...Fine."

The two walked over near the fountain, where Bryan and Helga were standing.

Arnold coughed before greeting them, "Hey."

"What do you want, Hair Boy?" Helga sneered with a grin.

"Nice to see you too, Helga," Arnold replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, we were just wondering if you guys needed a couple of partners for your team of four," Gerald explained.

"Why not?" said Bryan. "You okay with this, Helga?"

"It's all right."

"Sweet," said Gerald. "Come on, let's go check out some of the exhibits!"

The group entered a random hall, hoping to find some interesting things to make memories with.

* * *

"What the heck?" said Helga, glancing around the room. "Why did you pick_ this_ exhibit, Geraldo?"

"Sheesh, sorry. I didn't choose this one myself, anyways - I just forgot to read the sign, so we ended up here."

"It's not that bad, Helga. I bet kids would love it here," Arnold commented.

"Yeah," Bryan joined in. "But for us..."

"It's kind of boring," Helga finished for him. "I mean, I've seen enough of these fairytale princesses on TV."

They walked around the room a bit more, only to find more wax statues of Snow White, Cinderella, and pumpkin-shaped carriages. The walls were sparkling white with glittery floors to match. There were some fake trees here and there, yet they seemed realistic.

"Oh, well. Might as well make some memories," said Bryan, and held his camera up to his face. "Want me to to take a picture of you with Sleeping Beauty, Helga?"

"As long as you let me get a picture of you with Prince Charming, then sure."

Helga walked up to the figure of a girl with long, blonde hair wearing a puffy, pink dress with white gloves up to her elbows.

"Say cheese, Princesses," said Bryan, and a flash escaped the lens of his camera.

_He called me a princess! _Helga thought. _Seriously, this guy... He's just chock-full of surprises, isn't he?_

"Don't you _dare_ call me that ever again," Helga growled, walking away from the statue. "I'm not a princess, nor do I ever want to be."

"Maybe, but you're beautiful enough to become one," Bryan said with a grin.

"Dude!" Gerald cut in. "I know this is just your second day here, so maybe you oughta know some facts about Helga G. Pataki. One, she has the guts to pound you. Two, if you call her something like 'cute' again, she _will_ pound you!"

"Oh, so now I'm not allowed to be cute?" Helga retorted, giving him a threatening glare.

"No! I meant-"

"Cut it out, guys," Arnold said, stepping between them. "We're on a field trip, so let's try not to get into fights."

"Hmph. We weren't fighting, anyways - I was asking him a question."

"Anyways," said Bryan, attempting to change the topic. "If you all think this is too boring, then I have a proposal. How about we go visit the Nightmare Exhibit?"

* * *

They were at the second floor now.

_ One, two, he is coming for you... _

The four cautiously took spet after step forward the wide hall. The walls were white tiles - Kind of like the ones you see in a bathroom. Except, here, there were (fake) blood stains all over. That, and the room was dark, save for the little light shown so you could see the statues.

_Three, four, better lock your door..._

There was a man with a white mask on his face, and, in his grasp was a large chainsaw. The group had to walk around him to avoid getting hit by his weapon. To their right was a figure of a woman sitting on a rocking chair - She would've seemed sweet if they hadn't made her to look more of like an evil witch.

_Five, six, grab a crucifix..._

More haunting wax statues stood before them. Every one of the group was at least a little scared - Even if they didn't want to admit it.

_Seven, eight, better stay up late..._

Some frames hung on the wall, swaying back and forth, making a creaking sound. The pictures seemed normal at first, but as soon as you walked by, a heart-stopping picture pops up, forcing you to gasp.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again..._

"F-For criminy's sake! Someone please shut up that singing," Helga exclaimed, though her voice cracked just a bit.

"Why? Scared, much?" Bryan teased.

"No! Of course not! It's just... Annoying, that's all." She didn't notice how close she was moving towards him. Bryan, on the other hand, saw this right away.

"Riiight."

_AHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Eeeek!" Helga immediately grabbed onto Bryan's arm.

"Oh, just relax," said Gerald. "Those are just the speakers."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. Staring at the two, he couldn't help but feel angry, seeing them clinging to one another.

After a second, Helga abruptly let go, putting her hands back down beside her. "Hmph," was all she could manage to say. Telling them she wasn't scared would've been a lie.

"Actually, I didn't mind you doing that," Bryan said with a smile.

"Well, I can assure you it won't be happening again," said Helga.

They continued walking, and at one point, found a man with his skin burnt, wearing a red-and-black striped shirt and a black hat, standing in front of a bloody, cracked mirror. He had one hand on the mirror, right under a hole. From another room, a man walked up to the hole and put his face on it. It looked like the burnt man was murdering the other.

"Creepy," whispered Gerald.

The four stopped when some thick, black curtains blocked their way.

"What's that?" asked Helga. "A dead end?"

"Nope," answered Bryan, peering through. "It's the opposite, actually - An exit. You have to go down the slide to get to the next room."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Bryan stepped back and pushed back some of the curtains.

"After you guys."

Helga looked at him, then Arnold and Gerald.

"...All right, fine. Ladies first." She went through and sat down. Before she knew it, she was sliding down in pure darkness, through twists and turns, and to her, it seemed like forever. Her eyes were closed shut all the way.

When Helga's feet finally touched the ground, she sighed a breath of relief. She was almost overjoyed to be in a room surrounded by light. As soon as she stepped out, the guys came shortly after, tumbling out the slide.

"So," said Arnold. "Where are we _now?_"

"This looks like the Presidential Exhibit," Gerald said. "Look! It's that guy on the penny!"

"Yup," Bryan agreed. "And I think I see the first president over there."

But their exploring was cut short when Helga pointed something out.

"I think I was really creeped out back there," she said. "Look - I can't stop shaking."

"It's not just you," said Arnold, looking down on himself.

"I don't think the ground's supposed to be moving this fast," Bryan stated. "Unless..."

"_Earthquake!_" Gerald cried. As if on cue, picture frames and some vases began shaking violently, as well as the other furniture around the room.

"Take cover," Bryan yelled, cupping his mouth with his hands. He then grabbed Helga's wrist and ran towards a wooden, but steady table. Come on," he said in a comforting tone, as he crouched down under the table. Helga did the same.

Arnold and Gerald copied them from across the room.

Bryan pulled Helga close to him, almost like a bear hug. He shielded her head with his arms, just in case any glass came flying out.

Helga felt overwhelmed. She never had anyone protecting her like this. It was such a good feeling for her - The safety she felt as she buried her face closer to his shirt.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You'll be all right with me." She nodded slightly in return.

_This is the second time... He's saving me from getting hurt... _

About thirty seconds passed - Though it seemed like more than that - And the earthquake eventually slowed down, then stopped completely. Arnold and Gerald slowly stood up, and Bryan and Helga got up from under the table.

"...That was... Unexpected," said Gerald.

"Yeah. I think we should go meet up with the class and see if everyone's all right," Arnold suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

When they finally reached the large room they had been in at the beginning, they were almost surprised to see most of their classmates standing around.

"Thank goodness," Ms. Alita said, running up to them. "We thought you'd gotten hurt or something! I'm so proud of you guys for remembering the rules in case of emergency."

"Yeah, um, no problem."

She turned back to the kids and announced that everyone was all right. Shortly after, everyone got back on the bus, then into class just to pick up their bags. They all went home with still lots of time to do other things - After all, it was only 3:30.

* * *

**A/N: **All right~ Next chapter's going to be Helga's date with Arnold. Or Bryan. Still haven't made up my mind yet, sorry! But anyways... Stay tuned! ;)


	4. As A New Relationship Begins To Form

**Chapter 4:**

**As A New Relationship Begins To Form **

"And then, he just took me under the table and _hugged_ me. I mean, I'm grateful that my eyes didn't get poked out by the glass, but still! The nerve of that guy."

"Helga, that's just his way of protecting you. Aren't you glad you didn't get hurt?"

"Yeah, kinda... Ah, you're right. What's done is done. Anyways, there's something just a little more important we need to talk about now..."

"Really? What's that?"

"I need your help, Pheebs - I don't know what to wear for when I go to Slausen's," Helga exclaimed as she shoved aisde some shirts and dresses in her closet.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wear something _too_ fancy. After all, it's just ice cream," said Phoebe, sitting on top of Helga's bed.

"Yeah, with_ Arnold!_"

"And Bryan."

"Right. What if they come in a tux, and all I have is my usual clothes? They'll surely be offended!"

"I think Arnold and Bryan are smart enough to realize that the two of you are just going to have casual conversation. Don't you?"

Helga sat down on the floor and thought about it. "I guess so, yeah. But I still want to be at least a little dressed up, you know?"

"Of course. I suppose it's understandable for a girl to want to look her best in front of a boy she likes," Phoebe said with a smile.

"So, what do you think I should wear?"

"Hm... What about one of your pink dresses from elementary school?"

Helga stood up and rummaged through some clothes in her drawers.

"Ugh, where is that... Ah, here it is." She pulled out her pink dress from fourth grade and held it up. "It's kind of small, Pheebs - What, did you want me to wear this?"

Phoebe stood up and examined it from up close. "Maybe, with a couple changes, this could be your dress. I bet I can make it a little wider - Should I cut off the sleeves, too?"

"Whoa, there, not so fast," said Helga. "I want to see how I'll look first before letting you do anything with this."

"All right... One second, Helga," she said, and crouched down next to her backpack from nearby. She zipped a pocket open and pulled out a notepad, along with a pen, then went back to where she was standing.

"Let's see... Here are a few of the changes we're going to make," said Phoebe, and began writing notes. "The dress has to be wider; you've grown, obviously. If you want, we could cut the white sleeves off, and change them into spagehetti straps. Also, the color could be just a tad darker... And, instead of it looking so stiff, maybe we could make it a bit puffier? I mean, it's your choice, though."

Helga stood there, taking it all in for a few seconds and visualizing the picture in her head, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Meanwhile, Phoebe flipped over to a new page and started sketching.

"Here, Helga," she said, showing her the drawing. "This is just an idea of how it'll look like when we're done."

"Actually, it's not that bad," Helga smiled. "Thanks, Pheebs! You're the best. But can you finish in thirty minutes?"

"I suppose, if we work hard enough - Together. Oh, and there's still lots to do other than your dress! Your hair... I think we should change it to look like the time when you pretended to be Cecile." Phoebe clicked her pen and began drawing some more.

"Criminy, Phoebe! You want me to have poodle hair again?"

"What poodle hair- Oh, nevermind that. I mean what your hair looked like when you came home. It was a kind of curly or somewhat wavy, wasn't it? And you had bangs on one side."

"Oh! Yeah, that's good," Helga nodded. "All right, then. Let's get to work."

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

About ten minutes passed, and the girls kept working non-stop. Phoebe changed the dress and made it wider, and was now making the spagehetti straps. Helga borrowed (or, rather, took) Miriam's hair products, and finished using the comb to let her bangs show, just like it did on her Valentine's date with Arnold.

"Ugh, stupid curling iron," Helga grumbled, sitting on the chair of her dresser, facing the mirror. "This thing is going to burn my already-burnt hand!"

"That's why I told you to use the gloves," Phoebe said, her eyes still fixed on her work.

"Fine. But this better work." She pulled on a pair of black gloves and picked up the curling iron. "All right, so I curl this part, then keep it like that for thirty seconds, then let go..."

Meanwhile, Phoebe reached for a can of dark pink spray-paint that Big Bob had kept for whatever reason. She shook it first, then pressed down on the top, which triggered the paint to come out. Phoebe pointed it towards the dress and watched as the color began to change.

"Oh, my! The changes are going wonderfully quick," Phoebe said with a grin, one hand on her cheeck. "Now, I just need to adjust it so that it won't be so stiff... How are_ you_ doing, Helga?"

"Peachy." Phoebe put down her tools and took a moment to examine Helga's work.

"You're doing great! But... I'm really sorry, but I don't think we'll be finished in time. I guess I miscalculated some things. Maybe you could call them and ask for a later time?"

As if she already expected this would happen, Helga smirked and said, "Get my phone, will you, Pheebs?"

"Getting!" Phoebe picked up Helga's cell phone, which was lying on her bed, and looked through her contacts. Arnold was the first one. She held the phone up to Helga's ear.

_Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing..._

"Hello?" Arnold's voice came out from the other end.

"Hey, Arnoldo - It's me, Helga. So, the thing is, Miriam left the groceries on the roof of the car again, so they spilled out onto the road as soon as she started driving. She and I have to go back to the market and buy some food now - Can you meet me at 5:35?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she nervously waited for his reply. There was silence for a few seconds while she twirled the curling iron in her hand.

"...I guess that's okay," Arnold finally answered. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yup. Later." And she hung up the phone.

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

_TRIIIIING! TRIIIING! TRIIIING!_

He stopped playing with his cat and turned to look at the phone on the nearby table.

_That better not be Trucy again_, he thought to himself.

"Meoww..." His cat rested her head on the boy's lap.

"It's all right, Mia, I'm just going to go pick up the phone, okay?" He lifted her head up as he stood up from the couch they were sitting on, then set her back down.

The boy walked over to the table and picked up the handle of the phone, holding it up to his ear.

"Sorry, Bryan," Helga's voice spoke from the other end. "You see, I forgot that I have to go grocery shopping with my mom right now. Can we meet at, say, 4:30? You should do your homework for now, anyways."

Relieved that it was just Helga, he nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see him.

"Um, yeah. That sounds good."

"Awesome. See you there," she said, and he imagined her expression brightening up.

"Right. Catch you later, Helga."

_Click!_

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

"Great news, Phoebe - We have until 4:30 to finish our preparations."

"That's great, Helga!" Phoebe said with a wide smile. "So... Who's first?"

"Bryan," she answered. "Reason? I chose the best for last, of course."

"Right," Phoebe said, slightly in a teasing voice. "Actually, I'm kind of surprised you agreed to having ice cream with Bryan. Is there any particular reason you accepted...?"

Helga paused and thought back. "Well... He did help me a couple times. I guess I sort of owe him."

"Of course... But is that the only reason?"

"Please, Phoebe. We only have a little amount of time left, so let's put that to good use, shall we? Let's get back to work."

And with that, her best friend shrugged it off and went back to changing up the dress, and Helga began fixing her hair again.

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

Phoebe brushed some of her hair behind her ear and smiled triumphantly.

"There! I'm finally finished," she announced with a relieved sigh.

"Right on time, Pheebs. Looks like we're both done, and we still have a few minutes to spare." Helga stood up from her chair and walked over to Phoebe.

"So, what do you think?"

The dress, laid down on her bed, _did_ look different. It was wider now, just enough so it fit Helga. The sleeves were also changed into spagehetti straps. Its color was only a little bit darker, and it was now looser, instead of being so stiff.

"Wow. You did a great job, Phoebe! Thanks."

Now it was Phoebe's turn to compliment Helga's work.

"You did good, too, Helga! Your hair looks really pretty! Just like the time you pretended to be Cecile."

"I try," Helga said with a smug look. "Anyways, I'm going to go change. Meet me outside the house, okay?"

"Okay," Phoebe replied with a bright smile, then picked up her backpack and headed out, closing the door behind her.

While Helga was changing, Phoebe had gone downstairs and picked up a pair of Miriam's white, removable heels. They were kind of short, so even if you were to use them, you wouldn't have a hard time walking.

"Perfect," Phoebe said quietly to herself. She kneeled down and attached them to the bottoms of Helga's usual, white shoes. "I bet Helga would look much nicer with these on."

She waited a couple more minutes, then finally, she heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Helga walked down until she reached the floor again.

"Here." Phoebe gestured to the shoes. Helga noticed the difference right away and smiled.

"Thanks, Pheebs."

"It was no problem."

Helga slipped into her shoes and exited out the door. Turning back one more time, she saw Phoebe closely behind her, giving her a thumbs-up for support. With a nod, she faced the opposite side again, and walked off to the icecream shop.

Phoebe went the other direction, heading back to her house with a small smile forming on her lips.

_~Middle School Jealousy~_

Helga stood in front of Slausen's, gazing at the sight before her. The shop had certainly changed since she was in fourth grade. Now, it was bigger, almost the size of a real restaurant. There were a few tables outside, so she sat down on a chair and placed her elbows on the table.

"He better not ditch me," Helga grumbled, checking the time on her watch. She impatiently drummed her fingernails on the table and let out a frustrated sigh.

Eventually, couples after couples passed by her and went inside the shop. Helga couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fact that she was alone.

"Where _is _he?" Helga whispered to herself, slight nervousness in her voice.

A few more minutes went by, and she was beginning to feel betrayed. She stood up and was about to go home, when she faintly heard something in the distance.

"Hey," a familiar voice called out, the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Bryan!" Helga's eyes went wide with surprise. "I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

He finally stopped running and stood in front of her.

"Of course I was going to! It's just that I..." He turned his head a little to the other side to avoid eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of embarassing, but I sort of got... Well, _lost_ on the way here."

Helga quickly put a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. "R-Really?" She managed to ask.

"Yeah... I think I even passed this place a few times before without realizing it." Bryan's face flushed red as he explained what happened. "I jogged all around the neighborhood trying to find Slausen's, because I didn't want to be late. So, when I finally found it, I was bit, um, tired."

"I can't believe you would get lost in a neighborhood like ours," Helga teased. "Besides, don't you carry a map with you? Especially since you're new."

"I know, but this place is a lot different from where I used to live." His voice was soft, but serious, so Helga decided not to press on the matter. "Anyways," Bryan said after a moment, suddenly grinning. "This is a little late, but your hair, and your dress... You look really cute."

Helga narrowed her eyes. "I'm telling the truth when I say this - No one has_ ever_ called me cute. Besides you, of course."

"Well, maybe that's because no one ever took the time to get to know you better," Bryan said, leaning closer. "You're beautiful, both inside _and_ out."

She simply smiled at this, being used to his constant compliments. "Thanks. You're not bad, either. Want to go inside and order now? You must've had quite a workout."

Bryan stood up straight and smiled. "Yeah. That sounds nice." He opened the door and held it. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman you are," Helga replied, a little sarcastically, and walked in.

Music could be heard from the speakers placed on the cieling. The two headed over to the counter.

"I'll take a vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles," she told the man. He looked over at Bryan.

"I'll just have what Helga's having."

"Copycat," Helga teased, poking his arm with her elbow.

"Not my fault we have the same tastes," he answered with a light chuckle. "Anyways, come on. Let's go find a table." He took Helga by the wrist and started walking off to find their seats.

Surprised, a light blush came across Helga's cheeks. "I-I can walk on my own! I mean, you're treating me like a child," she said, acting like she was actually mad.

"You're right, you're right. But I know you don't mind, anyways." Bryan smiled a little, though Helga couldn't see it, for he had his back facing her. "Here." He let go and sat down on a chair. "This a good spot for you?"

"It's not any different than the others, but yes." Helga took her seat and looked at the round table before them.

"So..." Helga avoided making eye contact, but decided to start a conversation. "...Why did you invite me for ice cream?" Truthfully, she was always a little curious on the reason he asked her out.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Bryan tilted his head slightly, but the smirk on his face never faded.

"Well, I haven't really done anything special, and I know it's not my birthday, so why did you take me out?" She stared intently into his eyes, as if trying to read his mind.

Bryan opened his mouth to speak, when the speakers above them crackled.

"...To the couple on Table 12, your orders are ready." A man spoke through the microphone and made the announcement.

"That's us," Bryan said. "Shall we go pick up our orders?" He stood up and looked down at Helga.

"Yeah, yeah. Move it along or we'll never get done." She pushed him until they were at the counter again.

"Two vanilla ice cream cones with chocolate sprinkles, correct?"

"Yeah, thanks." Bryan took out some cash and placed it on the table. He then took the cones and nodded to the man, as a sign of goodbye.

Walking back to their table, Bryan watched as Helga licked her ice cream.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Like any ice cream's not," Helga said with a slight chuckle.

"Hm… Hold on."

Before she knew it, he leaned in close and stuck his tongue out, tasting her treat for her. Their faces were so close together, they could feel each other's breaths.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Flustered, Helga could feel her cheeks turning red as she watched Bryan lick her ice cream.

"...I'm checking to see if it's not poisoned," he replied with an amused wink.

"You... Idiot!" Helga pulled back her ice cream cone and turned her back on him. Bryan laughed softly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I was just teasing you. I won't do anything serious. Promise."

Pouting slightly, Helga turned her head a little to see Bryan standing behind her. "...Whatever. But you were really bold for doing that just now." She then did something she rarely did, and showed the boy somewhat of a genuine smile. "If it really was poison, would you have ate it for me?"

Bryan chuckled lightheartedly. "Yes, and gladly," he answered. "Now, shall I escort you back to our table, m'lady?" Bowing playfully, he offered his hand to the blonde.

"Oh, fine." Giving into his somewhat childishness, Helga placed her hand on top of his and felt the other's grip tighten. "We should go before our ice creams melt."

"Of course."

The two soon made their way back to their table, hands locked together the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! So, I understand that I haven't updated this in a really long while, and I'm sorry about that. This chapter was actually started way back, and (I think) my writing has improved quite a bit since then. Since the last time I read this story was months and months ago, the plot I had in my head is now somewhat fuzzy, and I'm having trouble remembering exactly what I had planned out. The result will probably be less frequent updates. Also, on another note, I promise that this story isn't going to be all about BryanxHelga. If things go according to plan, Arnold is going to play a very important role soon... Well, that's enough from me. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can, feedback will always be much appreciated.


	5. Complications

**A/N: **Hey guys! Welcome to chapter five of Middle School Jealousy~ This time, I only took a day to complete the chapter, so it might not be the best... I hope you enjoy reading, anyways! Also, starting today, I'm going to answer reviews here.

**Review Replies! [From Ch. 4] **

pipp - Thank you very much! Here's more. :)

Guest - Aww, thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Ashlee - That's right~ Who knows what'll happen if he doesn't?

Hanna Cabrodi - Haha, yup! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Complications **

Sitting across from each other at a white, round table in the restaurant called Slausen's, Bryan and Helga had hit it off quite well. They had begun to have more pleasant conversations and found several things they had in common. The two were both physically strong, were known for their badass reputations, but actually shy at heart. Their bickering had cut down to a minimum, but every once in a while, they would tease each other and simply laugh afterwards.

Helga hadn't ever experienced this feeling towards anyone else but her beloved Arnold. Since it was her first time with a different person, she was unsure of why her smile was slowly becoming more genuine, why her heart seemed to be more at ease, why she felt so relaxed around this certain boy. The blonde, having took note of this, looked down at the ground as she wondered about her feelings.

"Pinky," Helga heard Bryan say. She didn't bother to look at him and kept her gaze to the floor. "Is something up? If I said something to make you upset-"

"No." Shaking her head, Helga quickly interrupted him. "It's not like you did anything wrong, really." She lifted her head but stared off to the side. Since she didn't have the nerve to look at him, though, Helga wasn't able to see if Bryan was wearing his usual smirk or actually showing a sincere expression. "I'm fine," she continued. Before she could stop herself from spilling out what was on her mind, Helga added, "Just confused."

This immediately caught the other's attention, and the blonde regretted it as soon as she said it. Bryan's face lit up. He looked at Helga, a bit surprised at first, but an amused smile soon crept upon his face.

"Confused, huh?" Bryan rested his elbow on the table and stared at her, clearly interested. "About what? I'm pretty sure I'm not so much of a nerd that I'd confuse you with big words," he said, laughing softly.

"I know," Helga replied as she turned her head towards him, showing a hint of a smile. "It... It's nothing. You don't need to worry.

"You're sure?" The boy tiled his head slightly in concern.

"Yeah. I don't think I could lie to you even if I wanted to; you're so honest with me, it'd feel like hitting a puppy."

Bryan grinned happily at her response. It left almost as quickly as it came, though, as it was replaced by a smirk. "I think you're the one who resembles a puppy." He rested his head on his palm, looking into the girl's deep blue eyes. "I mean, you're just as cute as one," Bryan complimented while he waved his other hand in the air as a gesture.

"I-I am _not_!" Helga could feel her cheeks getting hotter, very aware that she was blushing furiously. "Stop saying things like that. They don't suit me," she said shyly. "So don't lie."

Helga looked at the other, waiting for his reaction. To her surprise, his eyes widened; it was like he had been caught off guard. He seemed worried all of a sudden and averted his gaze.

_What's up with him? _the blonde thought to herself. _Oh God, don't tell me I said something that offended him. I wasn't actually implying that he was a liar... _

"Who said I was lying?" Helga sat up with a jolt as soon as she heard Bryan's voice. "I know you haven't been told these kind of things a lot, but believe me when I say this. You really are beautiful." He looked down a bit, playing with a napkin that sat on the table.

"Ah, uh, thanks," she replied, not sure of what to say. "T-To tell the truth, hearing you praise me so much is kind of... Well, flattering."

When Helga finished saying the last word, their eyes met each other's. Something had definitely sparked between them. Bryan smiled softly, and Helga returned the favor. This continued for several seconds with just them enjoying each other's presence.

Unfortunately, it didn't last for too long. While this was happening, a certain other boy pushed open the door and entered the restaurant. Holding a small bouqet of multi-colored flowers in his hand, he began to walk around, searching for someone. He had invited a girl out for ice cream with him. The boy wandered for a few minutes, trying to find her. Then, suddenly, he stopped in his tracks in front of a white table. His jaw dropped in shock. The flowers fell helplessly to the ground.

"You - You're already here... With someone else?" he said, sounding almost broken-hearted.

"A-Arnold!" Helga cried, suddenly noticing him. She and Bryan had been holding hands from both sides of the table, and she quickly jerked them back. "What are _you _doing here, Football Head?" asked Helga, the words slipping right out of her mouth without caution.

"My, my. What perfect timing," Bryan muttered to himself quietly, in a sarcastic tone.

"What am _I _doing here? You told me to meet you for ice cream at 5:35. I'm only five minutes early." Arnold wasn't sure why he was getting upset over something so trivial, but he couldn't stop the feeling. Frowning, he crossed his arms.

"Oh, well, funny story- I actually had two outings planned for today! Bryan first, then you," Helga told him. After hearing just what she had said, she mentally facepalmed herself for such a stupid sounding explanation.

"... I see." His gaze was far off somewhere else. "Well, you two looked like you were enjoying yourselves a lot. Sorry if I interrupted anything," Arnold said. He had meant it to be sincere, but it came out more like a grumble.

"Don't mind it, Football Face," Bryan spoke up. His face was rather serious; Arnold didn't think the other boy was being sympathetic at all. "We've probably spent too much time in here anyways. I'll just be heading home now." With that, Bryan stood up from his seat and shoved a hand into the pocket of his black, unzipped jacket. "Catch you later, Helga." He threw a wink in her direction, along with his undying smirk, and started to walk out. Eventually, he left the place and was on his way back to his house.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Helga were still inside. The blonde-haired boy stole a glance at the girl in pink. She looked back at him, a little apologetically. The loud noises of chatter around the two were blocked out by their silence.

"Um. Hey, Arnoldo," Helga started, wanting to break the ice. "If you still want to eat together, I'm up to it. I mean, only since you took time out of your schedule just for me and all."

He shook his head slowly, and Helga's heart sank. "No... I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse," Arnold said as he turned around. He didn't understand why seeing Bryan and Helga together so much hurt him inside, but it just did. He needed to clear his mind first and figure out what was happening, and why it was.

Helga stared in utter disbelief.

_No! No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I totally blew my chance at being with Arnold... I can't believe this! How could I have screwed everything up...? _

She clenched her fists, forcing herself to keep her composure, but inside, she was screaming. It was the happiest moment of her life (well, one of them) when Arnold asked her out for ice cream, but she took it for granted. Now she had to pay the price: seeing the poor boy's disappointed face. It felt like her heart was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"I... I'll see you around, Helga." Arnold began to walk away without another word. Helga wanted so badly to speak up, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. There was no more to say. She didn't get why Arnold's reaction was like this, though. It wasn't as if they were dating or anything... Why was he so down?

_Maybe the guys just don't get along very well, _Helga convinced herself. _Football Head and I are kind-of, sort-of friends. If I saw one of my friends hanging out with someone I hate, I'd totally flip out. Yeah, that's probably why he's acting weird. _

As Helga sat there with so many thoughts racing in her head, Arnold had already exited out the door. She unconciously looked down at the ground. There, Helga spotted a bouqet of colorful flowers. She got up from her seat and walked over to it, then bent down, snatching up the item. Taped onto the wrapping was a small card. The blonde curiously brought it up to her face for a better view as she opened the card up. There was some writing in blue ink.

"_Dear Helga,_" she read out loud. "_Hope you're hand gets better. Please accept these flowers. Love, Arnold._" Helga's eyes widened in surprise, a lovesick grin spreading across her face. She happily pressed the flowers against her chest, smelling the lovely scent of roses that sat in the bunch. "Oh, Arnold, how kind and considerate you are~ Such a thoughtful young man, knowing the way to touch a girl's heart. It said, 'love, arnold'... Oh my stars, that means we're a step closer to a better relationship, doesn't it?" She spun around, not being able to contain her excitement.

Helga hugged the bouqet tightly. Her cheeriness didn't last for long as she remembered it dropping from Arnold's hand when he found her and Bryan together. Letting out a deep sigh, Helga simply grabbed her purse that was strapped onto the back of the chair. She re-adjusted it on her right shoulder and looked back to see if she had left anything behind. Nothing. Not only that, but she was alone; Helga had originally expected for Arnold to walk her home after their date, but of course, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

_And now, it may never happen at all, _she thought grimly. Helga decided that it was about time that she went back home, as well. Looking at her watch, it told her that the time was almost six. She made her way to the door, the _click-clack_ sounds of her heels hitting against the floor filling her ears. Helga passed several people who seemed like they were having such a wonderful time, and she scoffed. The blonde got to the exit and grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and stepped outside.

Soon, Helga was walking the streets by herself. Even when she speed-walked, half thinking that Arnold might still be nearby, there was no one who came to keep her company. Phoebe was probably at her home again, working on homework or texting Gerald. Helga looked up and stared at the large clouds. They were beginning to become darker and more grey. She frowned at the sight.

_Please, don't let it rain before I get home... _

_~MSJ~_

Arnold had just stormed out of Slausen's. He headed off to the west, thinking about what he should do from then on out. The boy brought a finger up to his chin thoughtfully. His new emotions were filling up inside him, contrasting each other. There was one telling him how pretty Helga looked with her curled hair and pink dress; the other was awfully angry at her. He didn't know why, but for an unknown reason, he felt a bit of betrayal. No matter how hard Arnold racked his brain, there was no way to figure it out at the time. Confused and wanting to just go home and lie down on his bed, the boy looked up, only to see a green light.

He began to cross the street as he spotted a familiar figure walking only a small distance in front of him. A pair of dark blue jeans. His jacket with some fur around the hood and edges. Black hair. Yes, it was the last person Arnold wanted to see yet again.

_Oh, jeez. It really is Bryan. _

Coincidentally, they were going in the same direction. The two stepped back onto the sidewalk. They walked ahead on the grey pavement until the one in front stopped and took a left turn. Puzzled, Arnold looked over to his right. All of the houses and neighborhoods were over that way, he noticed. Even the Sunset Arms Boarding Apartments. He glanced to the left. Bryan had kept on walking, now with a phone held up to his ear. In the far distance, Arnold saw only large buildings. They looked somewhat like offices.

_Where would he be going at this hour? I thought he was supposed to be going home... _

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Arnold shrugged and turned west, following the other boy who was now far ahead. The blonde decided that his grandparents probably wouldn't scold him if he came home a little late, since he had told them that he and Helga would be out together. Soon, he was starting to see a sky-blue building getting closer. It was about the size of a huge mansion. Bryan pushed open the doors and went inside.

Arnold gazed up at the clouds, which looked heavy and full of rain. It was probably too late to turn around go home right then, so he chose to make his way over to the building. Standing in front of it, the place looked even bigger.

_Seriously, what kind of business would Bryan have in a place like this? _

He pushed open the double doors and entered. Every wall and carpet was colored a deep shade of blue, making it feel like he was in the ocean. Arnold found the front desk up ahead, but there was no one managing it. He then saw some chairs and a table with magazines on top off to the sides, which were most likely waiting areas.

_Ding! _

Arnold suddenly heard a noise. His green eyes shifted over to a silver elevator that stood next to the unguarded front desk. Before the doors could close completely, he caught a quick glimpse of black hair, then it was gone. Above the doors a red number flashed on a small screen. It said 7.

_Up to floor seven I go, then._

The blonde walked over to the elevator and waited as he watched it ride upwards, stopping at the seventh floor. Bryan stepped out and began heading across the empty hall.

Soon, the elevator was back on the ground. Arnold pressed the top button and let the doors open as he marched inside. He chose the button with a "7" marked on it just as the doors closed, leaving him by himself in the small space. The ground seemed to be lifting as it went north. Then, eventually, it was pulled up to a halt. The entrance slid open, allowing the blonde to get out.

He took a few steps on the ground, noticing that it was carpeted with velvet red colors. Arnold found the other boy entering another room, just little ways ahead. He curiously followed suit and walked up to the door. It was chocolate brown with a shining, golden doorknob. Also, it had been (accidentally?) left half open. Arnold stayed just to the left side of the enterance, pressing his back against the wall.

Some shuffling of papers and muffled footsteps could be heard. There was definitely not just one person in there. Arnold didn't dare take a peek, as he would've been risking the chance of getting caught.

"...All right," a voice spoke. Arnold assumed it was Bryan, as it sounded very familiar. It sounded like he was in the middle of a conversation. "-er. I'll keep pretending to like her. Just make sure... -'s... oud..." Unfortunately, Arnold couldn't make out everything that was being said. Some parts only seemed like gibberish from where he was.

"Okay. You absolutely have to make sure that she believes you." This time, it was a young woman talking. "Fool her into thinking that you love her more than anything else in the world..." There was a pause, and some footsteps were heard. "...Okay, _Bryan?_"

_What the hell are they talking about? _Arnold thought, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Ms. Trucy, please don't call me that," said Bryan, his voice raising into an irritated tone. "Not in here, at least."

"...Hmph. Don't get too cocky, now... Whatever. Just remember that you need to make that Pataki girl fall in love with you, understood? Do it for... -'s sake. But there's one thing I want to make clear. You will _not_ have the same feelings for her."

"Fine. It's a deal. Now leave me alone; I'm going to finish up some homework."

"Oh, you're staying here for the night?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I don't feel like going home right now."

Arnold's eyes widened in shock, both his heart and mind racing. His palms were beginning to sweat in anxiousness.

_Bryan... He's only pretending to like Helga! I can't believe this! I - I've got to tell someone! Helga - Phoebe - Gerald - __**Anyone! **__I need to tell someone right now! _

Arnold whipped around, stumbling a little as he started, and ran at top speed to the elevator, anxious to inform his friends about what was happening. He showed little hesitation about going through with his plan while speeding out of the building.

_~MSJ~_

Helga sat on top of her bed with her legs crossed. She stared at the round clock that was stuck high up on the wall, facing her. It was half past eight.

_Triiiiiing! _

The blonde sat up with a jolt as she heard a ringing noise. It was her phone. She picked it up from her bedside table and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah? Need something?" she spat.

"Oh, did I interrupt you? Sorry," Bryan said over the line.

Helga's face lit up. "No, not at all! Go ahead," she urged.

"Haha, all right. Thanks," he spoke, happy that Helga was willing to listen. "So... There's something important I need to ask you."

The girl's heart fluttered hearing his low, serious tone. "Y-Yeah? What is it?"

"Ah... It's about our little 'date' earlier. Listen. I had a really great time, and honestly, I've never had so much fun with another girl... I enjoy being around you so much, that... I..." Bryan stuttered a little, unsure of how to phrase it. "I'm just trying to say that I want us to, well, get even closer. So... Will you go out with me, Helga...?"

Helga gulped. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest, a mixture of nervousness and joyfulness spreading throughout her body. She grinned widely, and before she could go about having second thoughts, Helga spoke into the phone, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **And that wraps up the end of the fifth chapter. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can, they're greatly appreciated. Grazie! :)


End file.
